The Creation Of Emotions: A Destiel Fanfic
by Trench Coat Angels
Summary: A short myth of how emotions were created, Destiel style!


Hello again! Sorry for my long hiatus, school has been so busy lately with plays and homework and other stuff. Speaking of school, this was originally an English assignment! I turned it in without changing the names. I don't think anyone noticed. My friends applauded me though. So here is a creative myth of how emotions were made!

* * *

There was once a man. He was just an ordinary man, no more no less. The world he lived in was harsh and unfeeling, no imagination or creativity ever blossomed, no music played, no children danced, no art was created. Humans had no emotions, for they had yet to be invented. Society was at a standstill, for without the inspiration that came with the burn of passion, nothing could be created. Until one day, things changed.

A new person had arrived at his town, one that wore a smile on his face and hummed a tune as he walked. No one else was out but this ordinary man, and so no one else was there to witness this new and entirely unheard of event. If there had been, perhaps they too would have felt as if the world had fallen away, drained of all color but this person in the light of day.

"Who are you?" He asked the new stranger as he slowed to a stop in front of him. The man met his gaze and smiled. "I'm Dean," he replied. "What's your name?"

The ordinary man moved to reply, then realized he had no name, for no one had ever given him one. "I don't know. I suppose I don't have one."

"You don't have one? How is that possible? Everyone must have a name!" proclaimed Dean. He paused for a moment, tugging on his ear, "maybe I could give you one."

"Give me one?" He echoed, for such a thing had not occurred to him.

"Yeah, I'll give you one! Hold on," Dean crossed his arms over his chest and thought for a moment. Then he looked up with wide eyes. "I know! I dub you Castiel!"

"Castiel?"

"Castiel. Cas, for short" And with that, something sparked within the newly named Castiel. Something he had never felt before. All at once he was full of energy, and of something else that was bright and airy. "What is this funny sensation in my chest. It's warm." Castiel questioned aloud as he stared at Dean. Dean smiled.

"Why, you're happy!"

"What is… happy?" inquired Castiel. Dean looked at him strangely.

"It's a feeling, an emotion. Like being joyful, giddy, ecstatic, you know?"

"I don't know. Are those feelings too?" The word felt foreign on his tongue even as he spoke.

Dean paused, brow furrowing. "How- How do you not know what feelings are?"

"We do not have them here. This place has no… emotion."

"Well, I guess we're going to fix that then." announced Dean, his face one of earnest determination. With that, Dean took Castiel's hand in his and began to walk towards one of the lofty gray buildings around them that seemed to reach the sky.

Over the next couple of days, Dean taught Cas everything he knew about emotions and creativity. Castiel's gray world soon became bright and lively with this new information. But as time passed, his curiosity only grew, until at last he felt he was fit to burst.

"Dean, how do you know so much? Where did you learn it from?" Castiel asked, voice soft as he turned to Dean. Dean grinned warmly and then looked Cas in the eye.

"I was never here. You're the one who made all this up. You _invented_ it. You, Castiel, are different than the others, and you developed emotions, curiosity and creativity. You invented them." Dean smiled once more at Cas before his image started to fade. Cas' eyes widened. He reached for his friend, but was met with empty air.

Cas then woke up with a start, looking around his bedroom for Dean. He didn't find him. It had all been a dream. Cas exited his bedroom and walked out onto the street where others walked, stoic and grey. Cas decided then that a world with no emotion or creativity wasn't a world that he wanted to live in any longer, so he started to spread around emotion and creativity through storytelling, and soon enough, many others also had emotions. Emotion and creativity finally took hold of the whole world long after Cas had passed, creating the world that we live in today.

* * *

I know it's short. I'm sorry. Be sure to R&R and follow trench-coat-angels on Tumblr!

The Blog: blog/trench-coat-angels

Written By: Cinnamon

Edited by: Brownie


End file.
